The Heaven's Gambit
by Mirum Scriptor29
Summary: "Assumptions are the road to ruin they say. I assumed and this is where that got me." The Fifth Holy Grail War is on the horizon but lo and behold while the players are the same their experiences certainly are not. A more serious story featuring a older Ilya and time travel. "Yeah time travel when has that ever ended well Ilya, your the genre savvy anime lover, think!"
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for stopping bye, dropping bye, clicking that link whatever. Welcome to my first piece of Fanfiction,**__**The Heaven's Gambit. **_

_**The inspiration for this little fic came to me one day whilst reading an omake for the fan made manga **__**Sword Dancer. **__**For those of you that know about this manga and or read it you know what that means. That's right this story will feature the one…the only…the goddess like beauty Archerko! Also known as alternate world Ilyasviel von Einzbern. **_

_**Now this fic will be quite a bit serious and may get angsty and dark the further along the story goes. And who knows where that will go? I'll tell you for damn sure that not even I know, as I don't plan out stories. A story comes into my head and I type it out. I do always have a general outline in my head of where I want to go with this and more importantly, the possible endings. **_

_**As one of my favorite youtube anime reviewer's states "The ending is ALWAYS paramount." And while for a good movie or show of some kind I don't…necessarily, completely, agree with this, I do think that it is true for any plot as a whole. **_

…_**Now I, just need to figure out how to…get to those endings and find an ending that will satisfy not just you the reader but me as the writer. And my LORD this has taken up an entire page as well as two hundred and fifty six words.**_

_**Therefore, without further adieu.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any Type-Moon production of any kind or Sword Dancer.**

**Chapter I: To Begin Anew/Genesis**

"**The greatest plans of mice and men often go astray."**

**-Robert Burns**

"Okay, try to think back to what went wrong with the spell." The girl muttered as she surveyed the area trying to figure out why the _Hell _she was in that _Bloody Fucking _forest the Einzbern's threw her in all those years ago.

'Well at least Berserker's here with me, not that I need much protection but help would be nice.' She stopped pacing back and forth taking a glance at the giant of a man as he stared back standing ramrod straight at attention.

"…Berserker."

"…" He kept silent and continued to stare.

"…" She walked towards him and stared up at the hero not saying a word.

"…Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Escaped her mouth as Ilya stared at the giant.

Finally, Ilya snapped "Goddamnit, _say something_, anything! I know that madness enhancement is off so say something!

Heracles stared a little more before opening his mouth and in a deep, rumbling tone said. "I am simply thinking to myself as I haven't the faintest idea of what is going on. You should know that magecraft is something I have little knowledge on from my legend.

'At least I assume you know who I am as the first words that came out of your mouth…was Heracles.' He thought to himself.

He stared some more as he looked over his new master. She, much like the little girl that he saw for a few seconds before being replaced by this older girl (at a height of 5'7) was wearing a purple color scheme. She wore a purple dress shirt with a black tie on as well as a mid length black skirt that went slightly above her knees with stockings and wearing flats. She had long white hair (Much like his master of all of a couple of seconds) knotted, yet it still fell down too her behind, with a red bow cutely tied at the end.

If he could blush he would have as she was certainly not…Lacking, in the body at all, very curvaceous with large and very nice- _assets _front and back. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew better he would say she was a goddess. 'Because Zeus knows, this women _reeks_ of power like thousands of corpses on a battlefield.' He thought to himself.

"Berserker?" his new master called shaking him away from his thoughts.

"Yes master?" he replied. She breathed out a sigh before saying "Berserker please tell me what happened from your point of view."

He explained "I was just summoned by a little girl who looked very much like you when suddenly the girl glowed she disappeared and you were here. You are my master now as you carry my command se-" He stopped as he looked at his fair skinned master noticing she was now even paler than she originally was.

"Master? Is there something wrong?" he questioned warily.

"Yes…yes of course that would explain it wouldn't it. And that would mean…how could this happen, this is _not _the point that I wanted to go back." She rambled on frantically as she began to pace again not noticing him at all

Berserker had enough of being out of the loop and shouted "Master!"

She stopped and looked at him. 'Good he thought it seems I have her attention now.' He took a moment before asking. "May I inquire what you are talking about? Particularly the 'That would explain it' comment." She looked at him before heaving a sigh and saying "Essentially the little girl you saw was fused with me by Gaia as a solution to stop both of us from physically and mentally breaking down ergo the reason for my prana being double the amount that it should be as you can most likely tell."

He stared before opening his mouth and saying "How and why would Gaia do that?"

"…" She didn't reply so he asked again.

"Maste-"

"Because three grails cannot exist at the same time in any one given moment, and even two is pushing it." She replied.

He stared for a moment and if he could change his expression he would look as shocked to the core as he felt at this moment. Finally he managed to open his mouth after a few minutes. "You are a grail? And so was that girl?"

She nodded "Yes we are both living grails made for the same purpose."

"…Shouldn't Gaia just erase one of you then?" He rumbled out.

Once again she nodded and said "Usually but, what if we had the same spiritual signature? The same origin, the same flesh and blood _everything_ down to the last hair what would happen then? What if it didn't know which was real and which was fake? "

Berserker's eye widened slightly before he replied. " I don't know."

"I didn't either she said guess we do now." She went to the slab of rock in which Berserker was summoned and sat down arms crossed.

They stayed in their positions for a while before finally Berserker asked. "How are you two the same person?"

She breathed out into the cold German air and watched her breath appear and disappear before answering "Time travel." Berserker stared before saying flatly "Explain."

"So here's what happened."

_She walked around the summoning circle she had drawn on the floor making sure every detail was as perfect as can be. After finishing surveying it she stepped into this circle. 'This Has to work I need this I don't know what I'm going to do if this fai- NO!' She shouted in her head 'This is going to work…Heavens Feel is Materialization of ones desire right? So this should work. All it needs is a little push._

"_Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking asunder the fulfilled time." She began to chant the aria for summoning in the grail war._

"_Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone the archduke of contracts be the foundation."_

"_Let my great master be the ancestor."_

"_Raise a wall, against the wind that shall fall."_

"_Close the four cardinal gates."_

"_Come out from the crown." She began to slowly raise her prana level._

"_Rotate the three-branched road reaching the kingdom."_

"_-I shall declare here your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword."_

"_Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."_

"_If you submit to this will and this reason…... then answer!"_

"_- An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell! – From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance!" And with a flash of light she disappeared._

"And that's how this all happened." She finished.

"I see, so what do we do now my master?"

She suddenly, slowly gained a sadistic grin on her face that made even Berserker rather…uncomfortable.

"Well Berserker… you see now my family, and I use that term _very_ loosely are the ones that turned me into a human grail. And they've been _oh so cruel _to me. Maybe you could help me…_**Talk to them." **_ She finished, and at this point her smile was downright _demonic._

Berserker nodded at this and said. "As you wish master."

She smiled at him before getting up and dusting of her skirt and saying "Always dependable hm Berserker?"

He inclined his head and responded "I simply do what I must, my master." As he started to walk with her, he realized something. He did not know her name.

"Master, what is your name?" he asked.

She looked back and smiled before saying "My name is Ilyasviel von Einzbern, you may call me Ilya."

* * *

**Japan, Fuyuki City**

**Same Time.**

Rin Tohsaka was the school idol and a magus as well as an average one. Someone who has incredible talent and therefore had incredible ambitions as well as idea's. Rin Tohsaka's ambition was to reach the Root. The Akashic Records.

After years, upon years of research Rin decided that there was only one way to reach the Root.

The Holy Grail War.

Rin knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park. The war had raged on for two centuries and yet had never been one not once.

Rin knew that everyone wanted the prize and nobody would shy away from attacking even before one summoned their Servant. And so just in case she needed to try and summon her servant quickly if attacked she set up a magic circle two months ahead.

She didn't do anything but leave a jewel there on it as a catalyst. So when damn near midnight she found a strange red glow spreading through out the mansion she knew something was wrong.

She immediately headed for the empty room in which the magic circle was. And lo and behold that was where the glow came from. "What the hell is going on-?" And with that the light flashed brighter and blinded all in the room.

**The Next Day, Fuyuki City**

"Uh Rin groaned where am I?" She said as she got up. "Wait…isn't this Tohsaka Manor? But I abandoned it." She frowned and though 'How did I get here? I was pretty sure that I was in Shirou and I's- She stopped and realized what was wrong with that statement. "Right, my flat." She muttered.

She took a couple of breaths, eyes closed before opening her eyes and smiled. "Okay now to figure out what's going on here." And so Rin began her trek throughout the manor. As she walked through the manor she reached a familiar room- her old bedroom. She opened up the bedroom and stood still shocked as she looked inside.

"How…is this possible?" she stared in shock. The room was in perfect condition as if it wasn't abandoned at all. She ran to her wardrobe and looked wide-eyed at the same clothes she wore back in Japan as well as several Homurahara High uniforms.

She looked it over she stopped and thought 'The date, what's the date!' She tore off as fast as she could towards the living room downstairs, exactly where the calendar was. As soon as she reached the calendar she stopped cold. The date on the calendar circled in bright red "2004. March 18, 2004." She couldn't help herself anymore, she was _positively ecstatic._ She ran for the bedroom again and quickly got dressed in her school clothes and headed of to school faster than she ever did before.

**May 1****st**** 2004, Fuyuki City 7:55 P.M**

"Thank you for the meal!" Rin said with a smile. Shirou smiled back and replied "It's nothing that's what friends are for right?"

She nodded, blushing and replied. "No really thank you. I hate to admit it but I'm a terrible cook." Shirou smiled back and said. "I'm sure your not as bad as you say Rin."

Rin couldn't help herself. She smiled again "Actually Shirou, can I ask you something?" He gave her an amused look and said. "You just did, but yeah, you can ask me something else."

'Okay she thought to herself just ask him out it'll be easy, just ask him out you've been planning this for month's, literally!' She breathed in, and then out, and began "Shirou-"

And as if some kind of karmic force wished to take advantage of her, she was interrupted. "Shirou come quick Fujimura-sensei is going to eat all the food!" Shirou couldn't help but stare back into the house in horror at the thought of a month's worth of food disappearing in an instant. "Taiga don't do iiiiiiiiiiiit!" he wailed as he hurried back into the house. "Ah! Sorry Rin, you'll have to wait for tomorrow." He managed to say looking back.

"Never mind, don't worry about it, it was something stupid anyway!" Rin called back determined not to show him any of her disappointment. She turned and started to walk away, only to stop when she heard **Her **voice say. "I told you already but I'll repeat myself since you clearly didn't hear. As if I'd let you have him…Rin-chan." Rin turned around glaring at the **Bitch **that got in her way. "And what the fuck gives you any right to him Ilyasviel." She spat out the name as if it was poison, Ilya noticed.

'That's fine with me, she may be cute but she's continuously trying to get in my way. It's starting to thin my patience. I honestly didn't expect anyone else to come back from the future.' She sighed loudly, in a way that was obviously, greatly exaggerated. "Rin I told you Shirou-kun is mine first. You would be a nice second though, if you came around I wouldn't mind sharing with you or anyone else."

At this little comment Rin turned as red as her favorite turtleneck "What? I thought you said-!?" Ilya, amused at how flustered she was, interrupted her "I said I have no interest in _**Men **_but Shirou. I never said anything about women." Rin paused at this and said slowly "So let me see if I have this right, you would be willing to share Shirou as long as they be your lover as well?"

Ilya perked up at this, her amused smile turning to a very wide and cute smile. "Oh, are you actually thinking it over? Yes that is essentially the gist of it though you would be a second, kind of like a concubine-" Rin at this interrupted face even redder "As if I would be that desperate to even **think** about submitting to your whims like that is an insult to my pride as a magus! No way I would ever do that, **ever**!" She finished with a shout.

Ilya was genuinely disappointed at this fact and said as much "Well that's very much unfortunate then. It seems like you'll never have Shi-kun." She said with a giggle. Ilya turned with a flourish of her skirt began to walk inside.

"Besides the fact that your request is completely unreasonable, it seems that you've forgotten that I vowed to kill you for what you did." This statement from Rin stopped Ilya cold. She looked back at Rin with a ghastly smile and said "**That **incident was as much your fault as it was mine so please, don't try it with me. I'd hate to have to mess up that cute face of yours." At this Rin returned the smile and taking out a fist full of jewels she replied with two simple words "**Try me**."

The air began to thicken with magic. And Ilya's red eye's glowed. And then…it stopped. Ilya sighed hands on her hips and said. "I can't believe I let myself get so riled up by you of all people." She looked at Rin for once a smile not present on her face "If you really wish to finish this fight then we'll do it tonight on the Grail War's Official beginning." She looked up at the slowly setting sun and offhandedly said. "You should get home soon. It's bad for a girl to walk home when it's dark. Summon soon Rin-chan." And with that she closed the door.

Rin stood there for a couple more moments glaring at the door hoping Ilya could feel it before turning and walking away. As she walked she couldn't help but snort and mutter "Summon soon, you already know that I summoned already…didn't you Ilyasviel I know you could feel it. Right Archer?" She looked to her left to see a darkly tanned man in red and black quietly floating there.

Then she realized something rather interesting…. Archer was sweating 'He's sweating, I didn't even know Servant's _could_ sweat.' She decided to voice her worry "Archer are you alright?" Archer glanced her way and said "Sorry just a little surprised at the power you two were outputting." He replied reassuringly. Rin smiled proudly and responded exactly how he expected her to "I'm glad you acknowledge how strong I am my Servant." She said proudly puffing her chest out as the hand that wasn't occupied with her schoolbag was put to her hip.

At that moment she realized something. 'I forgot to ask if he remembers his identity.' She took a look at him and said "Hey Archer, have you remembered your identity yet?" Archer shook his head "No he replied but I'm sure it'll come back to me eventually." He replied easily. Rin sighed in annoyance and said. "That's going to be a problem because that means you don't remember your Noble Phantasm, which is apart of your legend." She sighed heavily once more and stopped walking.

Archer noticing this asked in concern for his master "Are you alright my master." Rin breathed in and he noticed she was practically holding her breath before she let out an angry "Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Why can't this be easier did you see how smug she was I'm sure that she summoned a powerful Servant, maybe even Saber! Aaagh why can't this be any simpler." She shouted at the Heavens while pulling on her pigtails.

Archer, true to form, was rather amused at this display and couldn't help but think 'Well at least something's the same here.' Then he realized something that he saw back at the Emiya estate that he was planning on relaying to Rin.

"Rin he began I saw something odd when we were at that glasses wearing-boy's home." Rin blinked at this before getting up dusting off her skirt, picked up her bag and asked "What is it?" Archer paused before he said "Every now and then… I could have sworn that glasses wearing bo-." "Emiya." Archer blinked and said "What?" Rin gave him a hard look and said "You will address him as Emiya." Archer nodded and said "The Emiya boy… I could have sworn that he was looking at me a couple of times."

Rin blinked for a second before flatly asking. "Archer, is that supposed to be a joke?" Archer glared at her before replying. "Of course it's not a joke!" Rin sighed before saying "Archer what your saying is impossible she began as the manor that she called home appeared in sight no one should be able to see you at all in spirit form. In fact the only reason I can see you is because of the command seal connecting us." She finished. Archer sighed before saying. "Yes my master." She nodded and replied "Good. Now let's hurry to the mansion."

Archer grunted in response. 'It seems that even in this world my master holds to the 'facts' that certain things are impossible. It looks like I'll have to do a little investigating, maybe even find out what this incident that they're talking about.'

* * *

Shirou sighed as he finally got Taiga to leave. 'Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with her. She seems to eat everything in sight with no thought to what she'll eat the next day. I may be a nice guy but I don't plan on cooking a months worth of food for anyone person.'

He sighed again before grinning at Ilya and saying "Thanks for the help would you like me to walk you home?" Ilya smiled back before picking up her bag, having already put on her shoes and replied. "No I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Shirou nodded and said "Good night." She nodded in kind and replied "Good night." He shut the door and sighed muttering. "Well at least the guest's are gone." He looked to his right and said. " You can materialize now Saber." In an instant a girl wearing a rather interesting set of clothes appeared. She wore a white with blue at the top and bottom, tube top with short shorts and a red leather jacket, a pair of black boots on her feet. "Master I don't know how you put up with all those girl's they're reeeeeeeeal clingy. Annoyingly so." Amused he patted her head and said. "Is someone feeling a little _jealous_." He said with a grin on his face.

She turned red and stuttered out "A- a-as if I w-would be." She turned away huffing in anger. He rolled his eyes and said. "I apologize for hurting your pride Mordred."

She turned around nose upturned and haughtily replied. "Apology accepted." Shirou sighed before asking. "So what do you want to do Mordred? My treat."

Mordred smiled. And Shirou immediately knew what she wanted. "Very well let's go." He said taking out a pair of black leather gloves from his pockets and slipping them on.

In a flash of red, Mordred's armor, and helmet, thick and bulky enough that no one would be able to recognize her appeared. Sword in hand she smiled, a vicious, hungry smile. And asked.

"_**Shall We Go Hunting Tonight My Master?**__**" **_

**A/N: Hey welcome to the bottom, glad you reached it. Now I shall address a few things. First of all Archer. I know some people will complain about him obeying Rin and telling her information so easily. It makes him seem like some sort of 'Yes man'. Well Archer has quickly realized that he is not in the timeline that he knows and as such is treating every thing as trial and error. He is doing things to gauge her reactions and telling her things to gain information.**

**He's honestly rather worried and I can see him being cautious unlike in other stories where he ends up in an alternate timeline. Next, the lack of Sakura in this story. Sakura is going to be a pretty big part of the story as she is in Heavens Feel route. She won't be neglected and will make an appearance in a couple chapters. For now she's... indisposed.**

**Third, Shirou's personality and Mordred was summoned!? Now I'll have you know that this Shirou is not from the future unlike Rin and Ilya. He's just different due to actually being trained as a magus a little by Kiritsugu and a couple of people in the Association. He is distorted but his Ideals are a bit different and because of this he summoned Mordred by accident while using Avalon as a catalyst. I came up with this idea when I thought about it a little I realized that Saber and Shirou have similar ideals when you think about it and are both idealistic. So I thought about it and realized that Shirou's dreams might have been an additional catalyst. **

**Mordred isn't as…Mordred as she is in the light novel's because Shirou used the two months and a couple days to get to know her…and then took it upon himself to fix her, (Read save her from herself) needless to say he succeeded. Though she still has some unresolved issues such as that of her gender. She does kind of like Shirou in a romantic light, but she's not really sure because of those problems and she's unfamiliar with certain emotions. These things they go through along with Shirou's training and experiences will be shown in flashback's. Sometimes in the middle of a chapter, sometimes they'll take up a full chapter. Depends on it's importance.**

**Aside from that I think I've got the character's of Rin and Ilya down pat. Ilya's playful, cute, and childish personality yet cold when pushed. As well as Rin's annoyance at things just not going as planned, along with her magus attitude coming forth. She is also using her Idol school self whenever others are around, though she is much nicer to Shirou due to losing him once already to Ilya, for fear of losing him again. **

**Anyway thanks for stopping by and hope to see you again.**


	2. Thrill of the Hunt Law of the Jungle

_**A/N: Bonjour mesdames et messieur. I am really happy about my traffic graph I have ten follows, ten more than I thought I would get. Eight favorites, eight more than I thought I would get. One hundred sixty nine views a HELL of a lot more than I would get. And four reviews which is…actually a lot less than I thought I would get. **_

_**Come on guys, and girls I need feedback through reviews in order to improve myself as a writer and feel 's also nice to have words of encouragement to keep me going. Now, away from me being a whiny little review whore of an author. Thank you ye few that did review, now I know that it's kind of been a while but if you couldn't tell from my greeting I am currently in Canada. And I was kind of lazy for a while chilling with my equally lazy, equally otaku, equally videogame loving cousin's. Don't look at me like that I'm North American okay!**_

_**But yesterday morning I woke up drank a Gatorade and went right to work. Now one reviewer noted that the original F/SN took place during February. This is true all you need to know at this point is that the Grail's saving up for something special. I believe however that we should begin now.**_

_**Therefore without further adieu.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any Type-Moon production of any kind or Sword Dancer. **

**Chapter II: Thrill of the Hunt/Law of the Jungle**

"**For the Strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the Strength of the Wolf is the Pack." **

**-Rudyard Kipling**

**May 1****st****, 2004 9:45 P.M**

"Master?" Shirou couldn't help but sigh and respond "Yes Saber?" She looked at him and said "There's no one around." Shirou resisted sighing again and replied "I know that Saber." She looked at him as he took a seat on top of his school's rooftop on the railing. 'Well at least I think that she's looking at me, hard to tell with that Helmet on.' He thought.

Saber let out a growl from her throat and asked "Do you know what that means?"

He rolled his eyes, amused, and kept silent thinking 'I'm sure you'll tell me.'

"That means that means theres no one to fight!" She shouted annoyed.

He looked at her and said "You just need to be patient Saber, I'm sure somebody will show event-" He didn't get to finish as he smelt a large amount of prana being used up. Shirou stood up and jumped down to the ground activating reinforcement in order to not damage his legs. Saber jumped down as well. "What is it Master?" She asked.

"Christmas come early Saber, looks like there's not one but two Servants and they seem to be fighting." He said using a phrase that he heard from a European friend.

Saber looked at him and said "Lead the way my hunting dog." Shirou stopped turned around giving her a half-hearted glare before pointing to the school courtyard. "That way let's go." He grumbled.

"Oh, I didn't know you were part pointer?" She snarked.

"Just shut up." He groaned.

* * *

Bazett Fraga McRemitz was quite possibly more excited than she'd ever been in her life. She'd summoned her childhood hero Cú Chulainn the Hound of Culann He was quite possibly one of the strongest hero's out of the ones that could be pulled out of the Throne of Heroes.

She had originally planned to have them wait the war out a little. Maybe wait for one or two Servant's to die off. Unfortunately Cu Chulain apparently wasn't the type to wait around. So he went off on his own.

Thankfully Masters can communicate with Servants through a link they have.

'Cú Chulainn.' She growled out in his mind. Surprisingly he casually responded 'Hey there Master.' Bazett blinked before slowly asking 'Why are you not the least confused at having my voice in your head?' Cú Chulainn snorted mentally 'Really now…I was trained by Scathach the legendary witch. She would have my head if I didn't notice some simple sorcery.

At that she cringed at her idiocy thinking that a Heroic Spirit, let alone Cú Chulainn, who was well known to be trained by one of the greatest Sorcerer's in history Scathach wouldn't know about this type of magic.

'Anyway come back here we need a plan I literally just summoned you so-' Cú Chulainn interrupted 'Nope.' Bazett blinked and said 'No?' He nodded as if she could see him, which she couldn't. 'No I want a fight, a good one to test my strength and get used to not having as much strength as I should. Besides there's a Servant roaming around, I can feel them.'

'…' Not a sound came out of Bazett's 'mouth' for a couple of minutes.

'Master?'

'Fine! Go ahead do what you want go have fun just make sure you win.' Bazett muttered.

Cú Chulainn grinned and replied 'Gotcha.' He began to draw runes on his suit as he traveled towards the destination that the Servant was.

Bazett sighed and went to the couch in the hotel that she was taking residence in and sat down.

'Keep me updated just stay alive…Servant Caster.'

* * *

Lancer settled down in what seemed to be a large courtyard. 'Good he thought with a vicious grin plenty of room to move around.' He looked across the field and saw two petite girls a blonde, and a brunette. The blonde wore a simple white dress shirt with a bow around the neck, along with a blue long skirt and brown ankle length boots.'Very cute though her frame is rather muscular probably the servant.' He thought.

He then took a look at the brunette. She wore a yellow shirt with a black sweater over it that covered some of her hands up the palms and a small purse over her shoulder with a heart stamp in the middle. She wore plain light blue skinny jeans and converses. Despite her small stature unlike her companion, she had large breasts and a shapely body. Her most notable features sans her assets, were her classic nerdy glasses, the red bow on the left side of her hair, and that said hair looked like a comb hadn't been taken to it for a while.

'Needless to say she looks like a bombshell even with her hair messy like that. And her face is cute to. Damn if all women are stacked like this with beautiful and or cute faces like that from looking at my Master and this here girl then I wouldn't mind sticking around for a while.' He thought his grin growing even bigger than before.

'Now back on topic.' He thought to himself. As he opened his mouth to ask which was the Servant and the Master the blonde beat him to it.

"State your class and prepare yourself." The blonde said calmly, her face the picture of stoicism. Caster blinked before replying "I am Servant Lancer." He said with a grin. 'Here's hoping she believes it, then I can catch her off guard when the fight starts I am holding Gaé Bolg after all and I used runes to strengthen myself and get my speed up to par.' He thought.

Unfortunately this was not about to happen as his E rank luck kicked in. "I don't believe you." The blonde replied dismissing his claim to the Lancer class immediately. Caster blinked in surprise at this before asking cautiously "And why do you say that?" At this for the first time the blonde's expression changed, into a cold smile that didn't reach her eyes. With a burst of light her body was covered armor with dark blue cloth with gold trim, except for her head. And in her hand was something he was _very_ familiar with though her own was covered in gold engravings and blue paint.

'A spear.' He thought trying to think of any famous female spearmen from Europe taking her armor into consideration and coming up empty.

"**I** am Lancer." She said with finality leaving no room for argument.

"Fucking E-rank luck." He couldn't help but mutter.

"Now, your _real _class." Caster glared at her before replying "Caster." At this Lancer smirked and said "Well that's unfortunate isn't it." At this it was Caster's turn to smirk "Do you have A rank or above magic resistance?" Lancer didn't open her mouth but the brunette did "No she doesn't, why?" Caster smiled and he replied "Then I'm perfectly fine."

Caster raced of at incredible speeds leveling his spear at Lancer. With a loud clang of heavy metal hitting each other the two's spears collided. Lancer gritted her teeth before letting out an angry yell and pushed forward sending Caster flying a couple of feet back.

Caster stabbed his spear into the ground to stop him from sliding. Quickly raising a hand in the air seeing Lancer rushing towards him drew a lightning bolt shaped rune in the air. "Sig." He muttered uncharacteristically quiet. In response the sky seemed to cry out and lightning fell from the sky. Lancer's eyes widened in shock and surprised as it dropped from the sky…and right on her.

"And that's all she wrote." Caster said with a grin as he stared into the dust cloud. Created by his spell. "I gotta say I've never been that lucky that could've been bad, though I would've wanted to fight her mo-" Caster was promptly interrupted by a spear whizzing past his ear at practically supersonic speeds barely missing him by an inch the force clearing the dust cloud

Caster sighed and grumbled "Forgot I said anything."

"It seems that I missed." Lancer said easily as she slowly started walking towards Caster. "This time- Lancer disappeared right in front of Caster's eyes and he whirled around quickly in time to see Lancer retrieve her spear. I won't miss that's a promise."

Caster grinned and said "Well I'm not complaining, I was kinda disappointed when I thought you were dead. You seemed like you would be a good opponent for the first night." He leveled his spear getting ready to charge forward while he spoke. "I'm honored you'd think so highly of me. Though I feel that we have some guests now." Lancer replied.

"Show yourself or be known as a coward!" Lancer shouted turning to look at a building to the left of the courtyard.

"…Well personally I'm surprised that I managed to remain hidden for so long as Presence Concealment _is not _one of my personal skills." With that comment a fully armored knight walked from one into the courtyard broadsword. Along side him was a red head wearing glasses with black leather gloves.

"Who are you state your class." Lancer called out to the knight.

The knight snorted before replying "I have no reason to tell you who I am…but I guess I'll indulge you. I am Servant Saber of the sword." At this Caster exclaimed "God fucking damn it! Two of the knight classes are here now!? When I'm not prepared!? Fuck this man. I like a good fight but this? I'm not suicidal." And with that Caster disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Lancer looked at the spot where Caster disappeared with an a expression that showed she was, for lack of better words, miffed by the sudden exit and ran towards where he was to try and chase after him.

"Wait Lancer, stop he's not anywhere in the area now." The brunette called out to her Servant.

Lancer looked behind her and replied "But Master-" The brunette gave her a look and replied "He's gone so just give it up. We have no reason to chase after him on the first night when we can find him later." At this Lancer gave an indignant sniff before obediently replying "Yes Master."

The brunette nodded and said "Okay, now we have some more pressing to get to." Lancer turned towards the other pair that had watched their fight and readied for battle. As did Saber. Brunette proceeded to turn around a smile on her face and said "Konichiwa Shirou-tan, would you like to make an alliance with me seeing as you're a participant of the war and we're _**best~ friends**_?"

Shirou couldn't help himself…he face palmed hard. "Hello Carigiri-san I see your also a participant in this war as well." He said after removing his palm from his face from the casual greeting that she gave him throwing her a weak smile.

"Wait Master you know this girl/boy?" was the simultaneous response from Saber and Lancer respectively. Upon realizing that she had accidently synched with a possible enemy Lancer glared at the armored Saber while Saber simply shrugged getting over the initial surprise. 'Besides considering who she is to me it shouldn't be that surprising that, that happened just now.' Saber thought.

Shirou turned to look at his ever faithful Servant and replied "This is Carigiri Jinako an alchemist – "Ahem." Jinako coughed into her hand. He sighed and continued "Sorry, a prodigal alchemist from Atlas. And my best friend." He finished quickly before Jinako could interrupt again. "Ah I see." Responded Saber. Shirou nodded and turned back to Jinako and said "Now Carigiri-san-"

"Ano…Master?" Saber called hesitantly to Shirou.

Shirou turned around slightly annoyed and responded "Yes Saber?"

"…"

"Saber is their a problem?" Shirou asked.

"Saber?" Shirou asked again confused as to what was the problem and why Saber was staying silent on the matter.

"…What's Atlas again?" Saber's voice came out sheepishly even from behind her helmet which warped her voice to seem emotionless.

"Ugh Shirou groaned out didn't I already explain this to you?"

"Well I can't remember okay!" Saber shouted back in annoyance.

"I mentioned it a couple of days ago, remember?" He sighed.

**Flashback: April 15****th****, 2004, Emiya Residence 5:00 P.M**

"_Shirou?" Mordred called out from the dojo. "Yes Mordred?" Mordred was lying back as she read a rather familiar black book. "I've got a question for you." Shirou blinked at this, as it was unusual for Mordred to ask assistance for much anything. 'Except for food and or how to change the TV channel or work the computer.' He thought in amusement. _

"_Well then, ask away." Shirou said. He then blinked in reply as the familiar black book was his planner. Written in big bold black letters was 'PLANS TO VISIT ATLAS'. "What the hell is this Atlas place?" _

_Shirou blinked and said "Ah you found my planner, thanks." He took the black book in his hands and flipped through it before closing it. Mordred was now very confused at this and asked "Planner?" Shirou nodded and replied "I use it to plan things that I want to do and places I want to go. That kind of thing." Mordred nodded absent mindedly before saying "Now back to Atlas. Explain." _

_Shirou proceeded to explain "Atlas is one of three branches of the Mage Association. It's kind of every alchemist worth their salt's wet dream. It's also known as the Giant's Pit. It's a mage institute in Egypt that focuses on the study and development of alchemy and the people their come up with some pretty amazing things. Usually most magus can't get in there but I have some friends inside that are pretty high up in their academia. They get me in when I go there. I studied there for a year while I was 'homeschooled' by my father. It's locked up real tight unless your invited so as to deter people from trying to steal any secret's._

"_Well magus are and always have been greedy with the secret's of their magecraft." She responded. "Yes that is true but I agree with them, they should keep everything the have locked up." Shirou stated eyes hardening as if remembering something that had angered him. _

"_I was thinking that maybe after the Grail War, if we survive, I'd go there. Brush up on some new tricks for my alchemy or gain assistance in my research." He replied returning back to his usual casual demeanor. _

"_Besides that, any questions?" he asked. Waving her hand as if shooing him away she replied "No, no I'm fine now got it."_

**Flashback End **

"Ah right, now I remember." Saber replied sheepishly.

"Okay good that you remember now."Shirou said. He then turned back to Jinako and said "So, did Atlas send you as their representative?" Shirou asked.

Jinako shook her head and replied "Nope I came here all on my own. They probably would've told me not to go but I've got a wish that I want granted."

Shirou nodded and said "So what does this wish entail if you don't mind me asking?" Jinako smirked mischievously before saying "Only if you tell me your reason for participating Shirou-tan." Shirou shrugged and replied "For Saber." Jinako blinked a couple of times before asking "What?" Shirou nodded and said "I don't have a wish but Saber does and Saber's my friend so…" He didn't get to finish as Jinako started giggling.

He sighed before asking "Alright chuckles what's so funny?" She continued to giggle and tried to get her words out "It's just that, hahah, on-only yo-u-u." She giggled a little more before running out of breath and breathing hard, tears streaming out of her eyes.

She then proceeded to take out a handkerchief, took off her glasses and began to dry her eyes with the handkerchief. "I meant to say that only you would have a chance to achieve anything and everything but decides to give it to someone else." Jinako then gained a uncharacteristically stern look.

"Shirou this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you she started seriously so you really should think carefully." She said slowly. Shirou rolled his eyes and explained "I do have a dream it's just that it wouldn't be worth anything if I used the Grail on it. In fact you can have my wish if I end up winning."

At this Jinako smiled and said "Never one to take the easy way out hm, Shirou?" With that statement said she clapped her hands and said "Now about that alliance, and by the way seeing as you didn't tell me your wish I won't tell you mine." At this Shirou nodded and replied "I agree to this – "Excuse me for a moment interrupted Saber but may I speak with my Master for a moment?"

Both Jinako and Shirou raised an eyebrow at this. "Sure Jinako shrugged take your ti- she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Saber began dragging Shirou around to the other side of the building.

* * *

Servant Rider was not having a good day. She was the Pseudo-Servant of Shinji Matou a spineless, pervert who treated her True Master like shit. She didn't know the story of her True Master but it was similar to her's. She could see the fear in her eyes every time Shinji looked at her and smiled a not so pleasant smile or sneer at her.

From the moment she saw this she _swore _that she would help the poor girl in anyway she can. Now she was injured running for her life from not one but two Servant's. "On the bright side of things at least Shinji is dead." She muttered before wincing, clutching her bleeding side.

She heard a shot fired and moved quickly the bullet glancing of her skin, and raced to a nearby building for cover. Once she placed herself against the wall she began to think. 'Ok…logically speaking, whoever these two are they're fast enough to keep up with me. But I 'm sure that I can still outrun them. But because of that _boy_ at current unless I get back to Sakura quickly my endurance is terrible and I might fade trying to keep this up. Meaning that I can't run for very long.'

She felt something warm and coppery in her mouth…her blood. Rider took a look at her wound and thought 'Especially not in this state. But if I'm lucky neither Servant has magic resistance or very high resistance, then my Breaker Gorgon may be able to stall them enough to give me time to get away, I'm sure I have enough prana for it.' Rider peeked her head and pulled back immediately as a bullet hammered into the wall she was hiding behind.

'Well it's not as if I have any better options at this time.' She thought before flooding prana into her eye mask and let it bleed out into the surrounding area. After about a minute later Rider peaked her head out a second time. No shot was fired. 'Good now to get back to Sakura. I hope she's okay. I haven't seen her for a couple of day's.' Was the thought's of Rider as she ran of into the night.

"Tsk." Grumbled Assassin as she watched Rider run off already to far out of range for a shot- an accurate shot at least. "Though I guess it's fine she did give me that wonderful image of you and me." She purred looking back at the sharply dressed man standing behind her silent and stalwart. Assassin walked over and placed a hand on his face, getting no reaction from him. "It reminded me of the old days when that girl died. You did it with me almost _constantly_. I swear you spoiled me then." She said with a toothy grin. She put her arms lovingly around his neck and stated. "Don't worry, when I get my wish you'll come back and it'll be just like before." She leaned forward and kissed him. After a while she leaned away and smiled before saying.

"_**Yes. Just you and me…Kerry." **_

* * *

**Yeah three guesses who Assassin is, it's pretty easy to figure out. Just saying. So I bet you guy's thought Shirou and Mordy were going hunting tonight huh? **_**Sorry, not yet~.**_** When I named this thrill of the hunt I never planned for Shirou to fight. More to introduce other characters. The one doing the hunting was Assassin which I think was appropriate don't you. Now to address a couple matters.**

**First Jinako-chan. She's from the videogame Fate/Extra and supposedly a genius hacker. So I decided to make her a genius Alchemist in this fic as she was a character that I kind of liked in that game. She's not canon so there's no problems OKAY! So yeah her Servant is Arturia and needless to say Mordred is getting the jitters from this.**

**Second as for Cú Chulainn turning tail and running. Well he's Caster not Lancer so he's not as strong or as he should be even with the runes he inscribed on his suit. He needs preparation if he really wants to go head to head with any of the knight classes. He just got summoned so he wasn't really prepared, he was settling for one fight against One Servant. **

**In my opinion Cú Chulainn is battle hungry, **_**not**_** stupid.**

**Also if you can't figure out who that was at the end of the Chapter well you CLEARLY haven't watched Fate/Zero.**

**But thank you all whoever click this link I am going to be putting up links in my profile as to what Older Ilya looks like.**

**Au revoir, and be sure to review!**

**Servant Stat Sheet**

**Spirit: **_**King Arthur**_

**Master: **_**Jinako Carigiri**_

**Alignment: **_**Lawful Good**_

**Strength: **_**B**_

**Endurance: **_**B**_

**Agility: **_**A**_

**Mana: **_**A**_

**Luck: **_**A+**_

**N. Phantasm: **_**A+**_

**Class Skills: **_**Magic Resistance B+**_

_**Riding A+**_

**Personal Skills: **_**Charisma B**_

_**Instinct A**_

_**Prana Burst A**_

**Noble Phantasm(s): **_**?**_


End file.
